User talk:Twocents
Volume Please feel free to move the page into the right category and also feel free to keep working on the volumes. I mean, there is no committee now and who knows when we are going to get a proper committee in place. Disrupting how things are working out now might just mean nothing get's done. I also don't want the summaries to be written just by committee members. Just committee members checking over the summaries. Kind of defeats the purpose of a wiki if only a small handful of people can edit certain things. Tinni 06:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thats a good point. Salubri 07:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) To be honest i haven't had any thoughts on it. As you brought it up, the mission statement seems clear and stating that you would like to be apart of it seems clear enough with the criteria. Unless you want to address why admin might not agree with the nomination or something im not sure of whatelse to put there. Salubri 07:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Committee Don't forget to vote on the nominee up for consideration in the committee at the Bleach Wiki talk:Administrators. Salubri 21:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey I wasn't gonna harp on this but something needs to be said about Eliskuya2‎. While what others wanna make their page look nice or whatever is there business, all this guy does it his page. 99% of his activity on this wiki is him on his page making up a fan fiction persona, like i said what you do on your page (barring inappropriate stuff) is your business. But let me put into prospective when he does actually get into info on the site its to correct someone's interpretation of a quote and thats far in few in-between activity mind you. What got my attention of the issue is that if you look on the featured user link in the side bar he's got the sixth most edits on the entire sight at 2,303 and has been a member since oct 2008 and all those edits for the most part on his page and thats from day one. Now we have a policy issue on this and i havent said anything but if there is anyone it directly talks about it then he would be it and whats more crazy about the situation is that it would seem that he would be best served on the bleach fan fiction wiki where all that is encouraged and all that stuff is what that site is all about rather then being a non-contributing member on this one. Im just saying my thoughts on it, but you let me know what you think. Salubri 01:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I concur on that as ive seen the attitude as well so the question is what to do. I think arrancar109 and Yyp should be made aware of the issues that we have on the subject and see what they have to say about it. Most likely it all should be put up in the admin talk page so that it can be discussed cause if he was a contributing user without the attitude and manipulation i would careless what he does on his page but it seems that he is not a contributing user and its all about his page.Salubri 02:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Well i think you can bring it up and sum up everything we have concluded about the situation and ill comment when they get a chance to read it themselves so that they know its an issue that probably should be addressed. Salubri 05:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Re:Anime Summary Project Sure, that would not be a problem and thanks for the congrats. I have recently been given the position and BollyW and User:JohnnyLightning have offered their assistance. I know Johnny was one of the ones who added opinionated stuff and I will be sure to watch his edits. For now there are many episodes that do not have summaries of any kind and some have barely been touched at all. For now priority 1 is getting summaries on these pages, but I will be sure to look at some. Actually I think some of my edits might have been a little too detailed and I will go back over them as well. For now I'm still trying to get everything assessed and organized on the Summary Page itself, so I can't guarantee u this will happen soon, but it will be done in the near future. Well, Twocents I will talk to u later and on a side note, I am a guy.:) The 4th Hokage 12:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Oh my gosh, i'm sorry. It didn't bother me in the least. I was just letting u know since I think we will be working together for awhile. The 4th Hokage 17:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanksgiving No probs, we can handle things here for the most part, so you can rest easy. Enjoy your Thanksgiving. Arrancar109 21:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) No worries. Have a good time. --Yyp 11:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Greetings Who are the Bueros of this Wiki Crimsonterminator1000 21:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yammy's Release Command Hope I'm not messing up your Talk Page. :) I edited Yammy's page to correct the translation of his Zanpakutou's release call buchikirero, since this does not mean "destroy," but "become enraged." After I did, though, DragonBlade302 reverted my edit to "destroy," despite my writing that "become enraged" was correct under my "reasons for editing." I left a message on his Talk Page about it, but it's been like more than a week, and zilch response. Can you please help me out? Adam Restling 08:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I checked it on that, and I have to side with him for 2 reasons: *1: You used a template that I repeatedly keep saying that WE DO NOT USE HERE (you have NO IDEA how sick I am of seeing people trying to change it). *2: The message you sent to him had links to something called "buchikireru", while Yammy's release command is "buchikirero". The words are pretty close to each other. I have noticed that. I've searched for "buchikirero" on that site, and it doesn't show up. You can't say that "buchikireru" is "close enough" either because regardless of how similar they are, 1 syllable is actually different enough to change the meaning of the word entirely. Arrancar109 16:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Well, I have been checking up on the article-in-question, and as I suspected, the words are indeed different. "Buchikirero" is ブチ切れろ in Kanji, and "buchikireru" is ブチ切れる. I think in order to resolve this properly, we need someone who's a bit more fluent in Japanese and can translate Yammy's release command. The site pointed out by Adam Restling obviously can't help, but until we can't get another source or someone absolutely fluent in Japanese, I don't think it's a good idea for us to change it. We can also try comparing different translators to see what comes up. Arrancar109 04:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to interject here but I may have someone, Gekkōhire he's not only fluent in Japanese but also from Japan, and since he hasn't been on here in a while you could try emailing him or ask Eliskuya2, if that doesn't work you could try this site Japanesepod101.com.--SalmanH 06:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :There is absolutely not need to go outside the scanlations for this. There are like multiples scanlations and script translation for this chapter. This is not like one of the Soul Society and before chapters that only have a limited translations available. If we really need someone reliable, you can't get more reliable then Cnet ("go wild") and Ju-ni ("get pissed"). However, while I will admit there is an issue with Yammy's release command since only sleepyfan translated it as "destroy". This is not the proper place to have this discussion. Perhaps Twocents can move this conversation to Yammy's talk page under the appropriate heading. Tinni 08:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler Policy addition Welcome back. Hope you had a good Thanksgiving. We've had a couple of problems over the passed two weeks with people adding what were considered "spoilers" to the site, only for it to turn out that the episode/chapter was actually released unusually early/on an obscure site. I want to add the following 2 paragraphs below to the policy, above the failure to follow section. Let me know what you think, or if there is anything else you feel should be added to it. Arrancar109 has already said yes to it, Salubri is looking it over. --Yyp 09:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) If a Chapter/Episode is Only Just Released If you are adding information from an episode or chapter that has only just been released in English (or if it is likely that other users are unaware of its release), use the edit summary box to state that the chapter/episode is indeed out and state the site where you read it (an exact link would be appreciated). This will allow others to verify that the episode/chapter is out and that the information you are adding is correct. It will also reduce the likelihood of your edit being reverted and you getting into trouble with an Admin for violating this policy. And it is a good service to let the rest of the community know that it has been released. New Fansub & Fanscan Groups From time to time, a new fanscan/fansub group arrives on the scene. In their early days, any such group is likely to be little known and may not be widely available. If they happen to be the first group to release a new episode/chapter in English, it is very important that you state as much in the edit summary box, and/or let an Admin know to avoid any issues. It is especially important if they do not allow their material to be published on a widely known and accessible site. We can not be expected to find them if we are unaware of their existence. :I'd treat it as a simple violation of the policy, yeah. I'd be willing to give some leeway, but it is an awkward problem to deal with. --Yyp 15:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Ok well I Did the featured article and the picture and quote. I hope thats what was all decided on so check out the main page and get back to me. Salubri 05:15, December 1, 2009 (UTC) it's under templatesSalubri 22:32, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Profile pic Hi Twocents, I recently uploaded a customised version of the Hinamori profile pic, and I think it's the one you were looking for.--SalmanH 09:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry it took a while to respond but anyway glad you liked the new pic and if there are any you need me to search for I'd be happy to do so.--SalmanH 08:22, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Quotes You might wanna hold back on calling him a vizard while we may think so a hybrid would be the term he uses and why he is likely one he is not one. As in it was not stated as such so we shouldn't go around calling him that. For instance Ichigo acknowledges he is one and the other Vizard except him as one of them. Tosen is someone on the outside while technically the same they are a race unto themselves much like the arrancar and a group as well much like the espada. Hybrid probably would go along better lines if only to keep others from trying to put that in article. I really to have a long forum based debate on it. He's not part of their group and as the "first" they have to acknowledge it. Salubri 05:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Yea im just trying to avoid needless debate when it clearly ascribes to what they are as something of their own creation as well as a separate race issue, The name vizard is exclusively theirs as no one even knows it outside of them they are commonly ascribed as shinigami who have gained hollow powers or other various terms. Salubri 05:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Re:Featured Quote Yeah, onemanga isn't really the most reliable of sources, since they typically use Sleepyfans scanlations, which way too often make mistakes. (This week they said that Hisagi had lost his right eye, when he clearly hasn't.) Problem is, there are only so many sites that are well known to the community. www.mangatoshokan.com seem to put up the first scan they get too, but then replace it with a better one when it comes out (usually Maximum7 which, while not perfect, are pretty good). But they keep all of the different versions up there, so if we used them, we would also have to specify that they use a certain scan group (I'd say M7 are the best that that site offers). It can be Tuesday or Wednesday before they update it with the better translations. So, I'm not sure. MangaHelpers is another site - they only use Ju-Ni's scans (which are one of the best), but again it could be Monday before they get the chapter out. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I don't know if it will be all that much of a problem actually, since there were very few people who added quotes themselves. Anyway, here's the link: http://mangahelpers.com/s/juni/releases/. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 21:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Vizard I think its been pretty much stated on Tosen and the Vizard talk pages so thats the official stand of the Admin as far as me and Yyp are concerned feel free to add to that. But I think they can talk it to death in the tosen forum as they have been doing. Just make sure to watch for that on the vizard and tosen pages. Salubri 21:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I basically closed the conversations on the talk page on this topic because its pointless. Unless Shinji or one the actual vizards call him one (which is doubtful) he is nothing more then a Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid and we'll leave it at that. Everyone should get the same warning if they change anything on that page in that regard and be subject to the same policy violations as anyone if they persist. This is not about what a fan thinks it is its about facts. The main one being that no one in the series calls them that but them its Shinji and the groups term for themselves and ichigo. This can be backed up in the manga. So thats what we need to start taking into account. If they want to discuss it further thats what the forums are for. Salubri 06:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Colour Scheme for the Wiki Some time ago we were talking about changing the colour scheme for the wiki to something more Bleach like. I've just read over that conversation again and we seem to have settled on the colours of the Bleach logo (or varying shades thereof) and that we needed to standardize the colours of the navigation templates before anything else could be done. Well, here is the help page on changing font colour , and this link has more shades: http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htm. If we can agree on a colour to use for the navboxs, I'll go change them all. I was thinking that some shade of blue would probably be best to use for the navboxes, as it is hard to get the text a colour that is both clearly readable and looks good when using a red background. I was looking at the royal blues and deep sky blues, though I think there are plenty of other possibilities. Let me know what you think. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 16:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I've done up Template:Lieutenants with 19277C for the background & white text. How does it look? I'm having trouble getting the edit/view bit to change colour, but I'll try to sort that out later.--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll change the others to match that. I don't know if you saw what User:Lon-ami suggested in the Forum:A new style for the templates, but I think I'll include a link to each template's talk page when I'm changing them, as it is quite convenient. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 14:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Most of the navigation templates are done now. I've left the chapter, volume and Exequias templates alone, since they're done differently. I think we can delete the Exequias template, since it only links to Rudobon and the Cavalaras (which actually redirects back to Rudobon's page, making it rather pointless). I'm not really sure what to do with the other two due to their background colours. There are other templates around the site that need to be changed too. I've just started on the Characters page, and the Artificial souls page. I'll do whatever others I come across too, but if you think of any others, let me know as I doubt I'll get them all. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 20:11, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Edit Sorry I understand what you mean.